tensurafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rimuru Tempest
|kanji = リムル・テンペスト |romaji = Rimuru Tenpesuto |species = Ultimate Slime (Viscous Dragonoid Demon God) |blessing = Great Demon Lord's Blessing Storm Crest |titles = Great Demon Lord |alias = 5th True Dragon (Unofficial) Chaos Creator Sensei Satoru Mikami (Previous Life) |evolution = Demon Slime Slime |ftitles = Demon Lord One Who Rules Monsters 「魔物を統べる者」(Mabutsu wo Suberu Mono) (One Who Leads Demons/One Who Commands Monsters) |gender = Genderless (Identifies self as Male) |age = 3 (Current) 40 (Including Previous Life) |height = 150 ~ 160 cm |hair = None (Slime Form) Bluish Silver (Human Form) |eye = None (Slime Form) Golden (Human Form) |kind = Reincarnated World Traveler |status = Alive |family = (Best friend and adoptive brother) |country = Tempest |occupations = King of Tempest Ruler of the Eastern Empire's Area S Class Homeroom Teacher (Temporarily) Adventurer |class = Swordsman |drank = Unrankable SS S A B |arank = B |affiliation = Tempest Freedom Association Freedom Academy (Formerly) Eight Star Demon Lords |web = Prologue: Death and Reincarnation |light = |manga = Chapter 1: Death and Reincarnation |anime = Episode 1: |jvoice = Miho Okasaki |evoice = Brittney Karbowski }} "Great Demon Lord" Rimuru Tempest 「"大魔王" リムル・テンペスト, "Dai Maō" Rimuru Tenpesuto」, formerly known as , is the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. A partner and best friend of the True Dragon , Rimuru is the founder and King of the monster country Tempest of the Great Jura Forest. He is regarded as one of the strongest Demon Lords among the mighty Eight Star Demon Lords and also the only proper Great Demon Lord currently. Personality He has a kind heart and a quirky personality. Even though he is quite laid back and wants to avoid troublesome situations as much as possible, he actually works very diligently when there is a task needed to be taken care of. With the heart of a hardworking salaryman and a beloved senior co-worker, Rimuru has a hard time rejecting someone if they plead him to help, leading in him often ending up with more work than he can handle, which his boss from his previous life used to reprimand him for. Being the very Satoru Mikami himself, he also believes himself to be a KY-persjuston (Kuuki Yomenai) who makes jokes at the wrong time. Rimuru tends to react very severely when there's a danger to his close ones, such as his countrymen, subordinates, (possibly due to the soul-link he shares with them), good friends, and students (he can't stand children suffering). One might say he overreacts to these cases, but it simply shows how deeply he cares for them, as a stark contrast with his usual cheerful self. Unlike many other shounen protagonists, he has no problems with decimating any forces who dare to harm his subordinates and his country, regardless of their numbers, realizing full-well about the deed he's done. After a mishap of subsidies, Rimuru tends to quickly revert back to his laid back self and mentally (or even in actuality) scratches his head at the scenery he caused. He is described as cautious and cunning by other fellow Demon Lords, unaware that it is simply a means of him trying to prevent troublesome situations from going out of hand. As he progresses through the story, he slowly becomes more and more like an actual Demon Lord, and as he adjusts to the rules of the new world and understands the capabilities of his subordinates, he begins to let them handle tough situations on their own instead of voluntarily diving in first to patch stuff up. Appearance Slime Rimuru initially appears as a pure white-bodied slime (blue in the Light Novel, Manga, and Anime), but upon becoming a Demon Slime, his body turns silver with streaks of gold. As a slime, since his body is androgynous, anything he mimics takes on an androgynous form of the respective creatures, while still bearing huge resemblances to the individual creatures as well. His mass also grew over time, allowing him to accommodate larger mimicry forms without using extra magic to compensate for the additional mass. Towards the beginning of the story, he only has enough mass to appear as a child, but by the time he becomes an Ultimate Slime, he has enough mass to appear as a 16-year-old. Mimicry: Human In this form, Rimuru possesses silver hair (blue in the Light Novel, Manga, and Anime). There are no visible sex characteristics; however, he is often mistaken for a young girl due to the fact that the original form belonged to Shizue Izawa. But when he wears the anti-demon mask he kept as a memento from Shizu, his speech pattern can also make him seem like a prepubescent boy to others. Unlike Rimuru's other Mimics, his hair changes color to one similar to that of his original slime body. It is unknown if this is just for convenience's sake, but it may also be possible this is because he was once human before and has a special connection to the form. Since his slime body is equal in mass to his human form, he fills this body with solid shape instead of black fog. Without the black fog, there is no additional magic consumption required to maintain the form. There is no discomfort when he assumes this form. If he uses the black fog, he can also assume the form of an adult. His fine motor capabilities improve when he is in his human form, and he finds it easier to move in than his slime form. Even though it appears to be human, this form has no need for breathing, excretion, and reproductive organs. However, he can freely eat, taste, and drink. In his human form, he wears a black fur coat and a scarf. Under the coat, he wears the kimono and pants that Shuna had made for him. He also wears the steel thread underwear he makes himself. He often wears old mask to hide his demonic powers. Since eating the Orc Disaster, his human form grew a bit. He now assumes the form of a pre-teen with feminine features. In this form, he is around 150 cm in height. In addition, he has obtained a devil transformation. Upon becoming a True Demon Lord and changing his race to Demon Slime, Rimuru has been depicted wearing a black overcoat. His nails also appear sharper and his overall human form appears slightly older. Upon evolving further into an Ultimate Slime, Rimuru's human form ages to 16-17 years old. This form is described by as appearing gender-less (as she saw it nude upon creation) but with dangerously cute features. By simply willing it, Rimuru can generate clothes from his own mass and magic power. Chronology Trivia * In Manga and Light Novel Rimuru's personality is Kind-hearted and mature compared to Yuuki's carefree and childish personality. * He, along with Shuna and Shion, are voted as the three major idols of The Monster Country Tempest. * Rimuru likes to fantasize about female Elves. * Rimuru absorbs Shizue in Episode 8.